Un día muy especial
by Pidgeo2904
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran piensan disfrutar el día de los enamorados. Pero no se percatan que a su alrededor todos estaban disfrutando de ese día a su manera. Especial día de los enamorados.


**Este es un especial por el día de los enamorados, los protagonistas de este one shot son Sakura y Shaoran, no podía ser de otra forma, pues pertenecen a una de mis parejas favoritas; aunque aparecerán otros personajes . Este humilde fic podemos ubicarle luego de la gran hazaña de la Carta Sellada, espero sea de vuestro agrado y felicidades a todos los enamorados, esta obra está dedicada exclusivamente para ustedes. Muchas Gracias.**

**Observación: El anime Sakura Card Captor son propiedad y derecho del grupo de las CLAMP, mi aprecio, respeto y admiración para ellas que fueron las creadores originales de esta gran serie que nos marcó a muchos, eternamente gracias. Sin embargo, debo agregar que esta historia es de mi autoría y tomo como parte de mi propiedad la misma, con el afán de entretenimiento de parte de un fan para otros fans.**

Antes de salir de la Secundaria.

El curso estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba ningún murmullo, solo los sutiles golpes de la tiza por el pizarrón, todos los alumnos presentes en la sala de clase mantenían la cabeza gacha, de vez en cuando la levantaban para echar otra vistazo a lo escrito por el profesor Terada y seguidamente volver a escribir en sus cuadernos; se escuchaba una suave llovizna, que a medida que pasaban los segundos parecía acentuarse, el cielo estaba llena de nubes grises y bañaban con sus lágrimas el patio de aquella casa de estudio, mientras que faltaba poco para que la campana anunciara la hora de salida, pero nadie parecía esperar aquel momento, pues hace tiempo se podría pensar que el reloj ya se detuvo, que la hora no pasaba, se daba un respiro dejando a todos sus testigos sentir más lento y pausado el sonido que provocaban las gotas que se estrellaban por el cristal de la ventana de aquel curso, mientras que el profesor seguía escribiendo.

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo salón, una castaña observaba en sus manos un trozo de papel que había arrancado de entre sus útiles escolares, lo hacía ruborizada, lo doblo con delicadeza y se la pasó tratando de no hacer contacto visual al castaño que se sentaba tras ella, el muchacho lo recibió haciendo rozar sus dedos con los de ella, ya el reloj se había detenido y ambos trataban de hacer aún más larga la pausa en el roce de sus dedos, nunca antes el tan solo pasar una pequeña esquela había llevado tanto tiempo, pero lo disfrutaron, valió la pena, el escrito llegó a destino y ambos estaban sonriendo, sin saber uno que el otro también lo hacía.

_ ¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo? - Era el texto que comprendía el trozo de papel; el chico sonrió, se ruborizó y no pudo evitarlo, la muchacha había aceptado ser su pareja en una relación hace ya ocho meses, cuando habían culminado una desafiante, atrapante y peligrosa aventura; lo alababa el hecho que lo invitara a pasar con ella la tarde. El muchacho con los ojos vidriosos escribió su respuesta en la misma esquela, debajo de lo que había leído y extendió su brazo por encima del hombro de su amada, aquel que se encontraba de lado de la ventana, apoyando su mano en el mismo, sintiendo solamente que la chica de preciosos ojos verdes recibía la nota obligando y gozando con el mismo roce, a la par que sonreía, pues era excitante jugar de esa forma, todo para que el profesos ni ninguno de sus compañeros los viera.

_ Será un placer, te veo en la salida - Había contestado el muchacho de ojos marrones, dibujando con su respuesta una mayor sonrisa en la castaña, posterior a la lectura de su reenvío; la cita estaba hecha, lo único que faltaba, era que las clases lleguen a su fin, quizás, eran las únicas dos personas en aquel salón, que estaban pendientes del tiempo, pero era algo que no les importaba.

Ambos lo habían olvidado, era el día de los enamorados, por más referencias comerciales que existieran en la ciudad por la fecha, no podían ayudar a hacer contra a la distracción y despiste de lo cual se caracterizaba la pareja de castaños, eso sin mencionar el discurso de un compañero que parecía saber mucho del asunto, aún así, Sakura y Shaoran no lograban recordar lo que significaba ese 14 de Febrero. Llegada la salida, la dispersión de todo el estudiantado fue común y corriente; la citada pareja se encontraba caminando tomada de la mano, bajo la protección de un paraguas, pues la lluvia a esa altura aún no había escampado, la ciudad parecía tener un fulgor especial para cada ambiente y clima, como si no importara lo que ocurriera, esta no perdía su belleza y su encanto; eran ya las dos de la tarde, el fresco parecía ser cómplice del día, de la fecha y de las parejas, era un ambiente bastante armoniosos, empujaba al abrazo y al acurruco.

Los castaños habían pasado por una confitería y se compraron un pastel para hacerlo parte de una rica merienda, el clima y la ocasión invitaba a la buena compañía y lo dulce; llegaron a la casa de la castaña, el muchacho le ayudó a su pareja a quitarse el abrigo, luego ambos colaboraron a la preparación de chocolate caliente, teniendo todo listo ambos pasaron a la sala, donde podían ver que volvía a llover y las gotas se quedaban unos instantes más para realizar dibujos en los vidrios de la ventana. La pareja se sonreía, se ruborizaba también, disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro, era un silencio para nada incómodo, habían pasado ocho meses desde que se pusieron de novios y aún parecía que había tantos temas de conversación entre ellos que no habían tocado, quizás el momento sería buen momento.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la castaña, un pequeño muñeco de color amarillo y alitas, empezaba a olfatear un rico aroma, había ya arrasado con algunos bocadillos, aprovechando que todos habían salido para hacer una pequeña visita a la cocina, valía recalcar que fueron unas cuántas pequeñas visitas, pero eso que había percibido mediante su olfato le proporcionó enormes deseos de volver a bajar las escaleras, que ya conocía de memoria.

_Ese olor… es un pastel? Espero que sea Sakura, seguro que trajo un pastel… - Se emocionó el guardián de aquellas cartas, que no lo había notado, pero estaba brillando todo el juego; el guardián soltó su vuelo rumbo al picaporte de la puerta, cuándo de súbito, todas las cartas con un fulgor rosa se interpusieron entre el guardián y su destino, para sorpresa del popularmente conocido como glotón - … Pero si es… qué sucede aquí - Se quejó el guardián, viendo como el objeto de su protección se interponía en la ejecución de sus planes, mientras que solicitaba explicación, ante tal demanda la verdadera identidad de la carta Espejo apareció frente a él con una gran sonrisa, tomando luego la apariencia de su dueña.

_Discúlpame por favor, pero no te puedo dejar salir de aquí - Mencionó la carta, que había tomado especial cariño con quien la había sellado.

_Pero… por qué? - Protestó el que tenía forma de muñeco de felpa, arqueando una ceja.

_Pues es un momento importante… espera un momento por favor… - Contestó la carta con la apariencia de Sakura, pero para que se entendiera… la misma adoptó la apariencia del castaño.

_Oh ya entiendo está con el mocoso… - Comprendió Kero, entiendo así a la perfección el comportamiento de las cartas; no le quedó más opción que resignarse y sentarse en la cama de su dueña con los brazos cruzados, debía esperar a que el castaño se marchara, al mismo tiempo que la carta se volvía a acercar a él, sentándose en sus rodillas para estar en la misma altura del pequeño guardián le regaló una nueva sonrisa.

_No te preocupes… también queremos compartir algo contigo… - Agregó la carta, mientras que observaba hacia una de las cartas que se había apartado del montón, era la carta Dulce… que acentuando su propio brillo, logro que en la mesa de la card captor apareciera un gran pastel, uno que hizo que el ánimo de Kero se renovara, sus ojos lagrimearon y brillaran por la emoción, así de esa manera, el guardián de las cartas Sakura, pasaría de manera especial el 14 de Febrero.

El fresco y la llovizna seguían bañando a toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, las luces de los alumbrados empezaban a tener protagonismo, al mismo tiempo que ese clima fresco se mezclaba con los primeros síntomas del post crepúsculo. Las nubes apenas dejaban un pequeño espacio a la luna para que empezara a asomarse tímidamente en el cielo y en todos los lugares las parejas disfrutaban de su día; la pareja de castaños mantenía ya hace un buen rato una conversación disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro, apenas percatándose del clima que había afuera de la casa, pues todo desaparecía al estar juntos; eran conscientes, habían pasado tantos momentos juntos que nunca habían imaginado que terminarían enamorados deseando estar para siempre de la forma como estaban en ese momento, compartiendo recuerdos, anécdotas, risas y curiosidades.

_Y por más increíble que se oiga… de repente… esa persona se encontraba allí – Comentaba la de ojos verdes a su novio, que le prestaba toda su atención.

_Es eso cierto… es verdad… ni yo me lo esperaba – Agregaba el castaño para que ambos se empezaran a reír, luego siguieron hablando y dejaron pasar otra hora para que llegara la noche, era una tan perfecta, parecía tan solo hace unos momentos cuando cruzaron la puerta de la casa llegando del colegio y nadie estaba en la casa, nadie que los pudiera molestar, no había posibilidad que nadie arruinara el momento, como si hubieran alquilado ese día para los dos.

Los momentos que les costó recordar a la pareja, fueron aquellos en los que cada unos se percató lo que sentía, esos días en los que eran tan pequeños como para comprender lo que estaban experimentando, eso mezclándose con la ventura que ambos emprendían, era tan curioso, pero cuando lo comprendieron a cabalidad el destino hizo lo posible para que terminaran juntos, tal como estaban ahora, y todo estaba simbolizado por aquel oso de felpa, ese que tanto protagonismo aquella mañana, ese día en que Shaoran se predisponía a regresar a su país natal creyendo haber cumplido con su misión y ya no tener nada que hacer en Japón; pero era el momento que cumpliera con su deber, con su otra misión la card captor, como había dicho en su consejo una sabia persona, algún día hallaría a esa persona extraordinaria que le correspondiera y la amaría como nadie en el mundo, ella estaba segura, no dudaba más, por fin lo había encontrado, él era la persona que deseaba permaneciera a su lado, bien habían iniciado con rivalidad al principio, confundiendo sentimientos mutuos con el resplandor de la luna, pero ahora no podían evitar sonrojarse y sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando compartían miradas y sonrisas.

_Sabes… sabes Shaoran hoy quiero regalarte muy especial – Mencionó la castaña – Espera aquí – Agregó la chica.

_Si? De qué se trata… - Indagó el muchacho, viendo como su novia abría la puerta corrediza, para dirigirse a su habitación. La castaña subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a buscar un paquete con moño que tenía preparado en su habitación, pero al girar el picaporte de su puerta se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar; las cartas se encontraban flotando alrededor del guardián cuyo símbolo es el sol, mientras que saboreaba un pastel que doblaba su tamaño, por influencia de la carta Pequeño y a petición del mencionado un breve servicio de la carta Grande.

_Parece que la estás pasando bien… - Opinó la castaña, arrodillándose en el suelo y acercando su rostro a la superficie glaseada para tratar de visualizar a su pequeño… pequeñísimo amigo, mientras que dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Estoy aquí Sakura… - Llamaba su atención el muñeco, desde algún lugar sumergido en el pastel, agitando uno de los bracitos - … Qué tal… tu cita con el mocoso - Indagaba entre pequeños nuevos bocados, mientras que su dueña tomaba un paquete que estaba sobre su escritorio.

_No le digas mocoso… la verdad la estamos pasando muy bien… Luego te cuento todo… adiós… - Respondió despidiéndose la chica, mientras que Kero solo ya prestaba atención a su glorioso pastel, pero la castaña ya tenía su mano a centímetros de su puerta cuando Espejo nuevamente apareció con su imagen.

_Hola… yo quisiera…. quisiera felicitarte por este día tan especial, de parte mía y de todas las demás cartas… sabemos lo muy especial que es para ti… y … - Habló sumisamente la carta especial, pero fue interrumpida con su dueña, que a pesar del tiempo, le era bastante extraño el verse y hablarse a sí misma.

_Muchas gracias… la verdad te lo agradezco, creo que ustedes son parte de mi ahora… y tengo entendido que ustedes quizás se sientan igual que yo así que… me gustaría que nos acompañen… - Opinó la castaña, conmovida por el gesto de las cartas con respecto a sus sentimientos, haciendo un gesto invitó a las cartas a que la acompañen hasta abajo, pero la carta parecía tener otros planes.

_Gracias… se lo diré a las cartas… pero podría… podrías darme la posibilidad de hacer… otra cosa… es algo importante que debo hacer… - Dijo la par de la card captor con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, ante una mirada extrañada de su dueña.

_Si… claro… ve, te estaremos esperando… - Respondió la dueña de las cartas, para luego bajando por las escaleras para volver junto a su amado ya con el paquete en mano.

Llegó la noche, nadie se había percatado de su presencia pero alguien más ya se encontraba en la casa, con el afán de no molestar a nadie, intentó esquivar toda aproximación a la castaña y al castaño que se encontraban en la sala y algo muy peculiar en la habitación de la primera, pero se hacía una idea de qué podría ser, por lo que decidió no intervenir en lo que acontecía en el interior de aquella morada, mientras que empezaba a oír una suave canción desde sentía, estaban los enamorados compartiendo, pero también le haría caso omiso, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama de la habitación en la que estaba. Las calles estaban vacías, la luna compartía el cielo con las grises nubes que hacía acentuar las luces de las calles, el invierno se veía apocada por el amor que rondaba en el ambiente, muchas parejas renovaban sus promesas en esa romántica noche, uno que no era igual que otras, era una especial, una que sería inolvidable para muchos, pues el amor es grande, no implica pasarla en compañía de una pareja solamente, sino rodeado de los seres queridos, la familia, los amigos, del espíritu, de la vida, eran todos diferentes, pero todos usuarios y beneficios del amor; no existía posibilidad que alguna persona no pasara bien ese día, pues todos tenemos la oportunidad y el derecho de amar, y más que nada sentirnos amados.

_ ¿Para mi? ¿Lo puedo abrir? - Dijo Shaoran con el paquete en sus manos, ante el sonrojado semblante de su novia.

_Si… por favor… - Contestó la muchacha que se hallaba parada frente a su novio, viendo posteriormente, como el mencionado abrió el paquete que le regaló, ante las cartas que estaban flotando alrededor de ellos y Canción dedicándoles un tema, uno que iba a acode con el día, el ambiente, el clima… con todo; el castaño quedó asombrado, al tener a la vista su regalo.

_ ¿Lo hiciste… tú sola? - Preguntó el muchacho, alzando por debajo de los brazos, el osito de felpa de color rosado que sacó del paquete.

_Así es… te debía el mismo gesto… y ya sabes… dice la costumbre que si regalas un osito de felpa a la persona que amas, y este le pone tu nombre, tus sentimientos serán correspondidos… y adivina qué… - Respondió la chica de ojos verdes, que había permanecido con ambas manos ocultas tras su espalda, pero al llevarlos hacia adelante, grande fue la emoción de Shaoran al ver ese osito que él mismo había hecho, el que entregó en aquella ocasión en el aeropuerto, ese día que pretendía volver a Hong Kong para no volver, pero fue justamente esa entrega, ese regalo de su parte, el que lo obligaba a regresar a Japón algún día.

_Aquí te presento a "Shaoran"… - Presentó Sakura el osito que tenía sujetado por debajo de los bracitos, presentando más el nombre que al propio símbolo de unión entre su amado y ella; no se lo había mostrado ni mencionado a nadie, lo guardó como un tesoro y era el primer objeto que traía el recuerdo del joven chino mientras que fue a su país natal, antes de su regreso coincidente con el Festival de la Ciudad de Tomoeda. Las escenas siguientes a este tierno momento, comprendieron besos y abrazos de parte de Sakura y Shaoran, rodeados de cerca por las cartas como si también participaran del abrazo, sin lugar a dudas era un momento que nunca olvidarían.

Era tan larga la historia de aquellos dos, las entonces cartas clow los había convertido en rivales, luego supieron aprender ser amigos, luego la aparición de un nuevo compañero… que de una u otra forma hizo que la relación entre ellos se aferrara a lo que es hoy en día… y los celos que el mismo le generó al castaño, obligo a este último a auto analizarse, de esa forma admitirse el amor que sentía por la dueña de las cartas, pero dejando a último momento el hacérselo saber; por otro lado, Sakura tan distraída como nadie no supo enterarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta no vivir la desesperación, correr el peligro que el amor de su vida se alejara para siempre, era tanta la necesidad de detenerlo que ni siquiera había hallado palabras para decirle nada aquella mañana en el aeropuerto, pues ella estaba más sorprendida que el propio chino, no hubo más remedio que despedirlo y preguntarle en la distancia si se volverían a ver, con aquel osito de felpa en sus manos, aguardando pacientemente el regreso del joven Lí para darle una respuesta, pero por fortuna y gracias a Dios, allí estaban felices, compartiendo bellos momentos juntos y disfrutando de la magia de su amor y las propias cartas Sakura en ese día de los Enamorados.

Por otro lado, Touya estaba sentado en su cama, esperando quizás que el momento terminara, que su cuñado se fuera de la casa y finalmente pudiera bajar a la sala, había sentido la presencia de su padre también y quizás, la misma razón lo mantenía en su habitación; se sentía melancólico, se mantenía cabizbajo con una sonrisa, esperando pacientemente que el día termine… pero no lo había pasado tan mal, pero no aguardaba que el momento de su hermana termine, sino que sucediera algo en especial… y por lo que sentía estaba llegando, la noche todavía no terminaba. Unos minutos más tarde, una pequeñita castaña entraba a la habitación del hermano de Sakura con un lazo verde atando sus cabellos, con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, apenas asomando la cabeza más allá de la puerta .

_Sabía que vendrías… entra por favor - La recibió el muchacho de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa, observando como la pequeña con el mismo semblante y figura de su hermana de seis años se paraba frente a él, sujetando sus propias manos a la altura de su ombligo entrelazando sus dedos - … Cómo sabías que estaba aquí… ah es verdad… sentiste mi presencia no es así? - Indagó el muchacho, obteniendo solo un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza del reflejo de la pequeña Sakura como respuesta, estuvieron allí un momento, Touya era consciente que no era su hermana la que estaba haciéndole compañía pero le era una visitante muy grata y no dudó en rememorar con ella los recuerdos que guardaba de su pequeña hermanita desencadenando entre aquellas paredes del hermano mayor risas, comentarios y más anécdotas, lo cual fue un instante bastante placentero para la carta del Espejo y Touya Kinomoto.

En otra de las habitaciones, un hombre se quedaba consternado y gratamente sorprendido, con ganas de llorar sin saber aún si por tristeza, alegría o emoción, quizás las tres opciones, era un momento de sentimientos encontrados; el Sr. Fujitaka se hallaba parado en medio de su cuarto, contemplando frente a frente a la fantasma más hermosa que nunca antes había visto y la verdad que no podía terminar ese día de otra forma. La madre de su querida Sakura, Nadeshko había vuelto y sabía que debía volver a aquel lugar al cual partió cuando la card captor conoció el mundo, pero no desaprovecharía el momento para que dentro de lo posible y como fuera factible, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Cómo has estado Fujitaka - Habló la fantasma, con su cabellos angelicalmente cayendo por detrás de su cabeza y sus alas cerrándose, vistiendo una hermosa blusa dirigiéndole una mirada a quien fue en vida y lo podía asegurar, incluso en la otra vida, el amor que en cual siempre soñó.

_Muy bien, nuestros hijos me acompañan todos los días, es mi mejor recuerdo de ti - Le dice el profesor con una sonrisa.

_Me alegra tanto que nuestros hijos sean felices, trata de que estén así siempre - Le encargó Nadeshko al padre de sus hijos.

_Es el motivo que me da fuerza para levantarme cada día, pero créeme Sakura y Touya son felices… quisiera mostrarte como…. - Decía el suegro a la suegra del castaño, queriendo mostrarle la situación en la que estaban sus hijos en ese mismo momento, pero su plan fue interrumpido por la fantasma.

_Yo sé… Sakura ha encontrado al amor de su vida… y Touya también… pero aún no puede reunirse con esa persona especial, aunque pronto seguramente lo hará… ahora está recordando buenos momentos, sería buena idea que no lo veas ahora - Recomendó la modelo y ex alumna del Sr. Fujitaka con una sonrisa podría decirse pícara.

_Bueno… Sakura está en la sala con Shaoran… su novio… no pude evitar verlos al entrar a la casa - Trató de excusarse el hombre de la casa, sin haber notado que vio solamente a la pareja tal como se debería, por influencia de la carta Ilusión, mientras que en realidad todas las cartas estaban siendo partícipes y testigos del encuentro de los castaños disfrutando el fin de esa jornada, el día de ambos.

De esa manera, luego de mucho tiempo el Sr. Fujitaka y la Sra. Nadeshko tuvieron un tiempo juntos, donde se cruzaron sonrisas, cumplidos, comentarios acerca de lo que había pasado tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, esos detalles que de repente son tan estúpidos que de una u otra manera representan todo y planeaban juntos el futuro, mientras que no se podían evitar el uno y el otro sentir algo de nostalgia pues como la primera vez, esa día en que ella cayó del árbol y utilizara el cuerpo de él como forma de amortiguar la caída, como aquella oportunidad, sentían cosquillas en el estómago, nervios y esa ansiedad, simplemente disfrutando el momento, no sabían cuando se volvería a repetir, pero la verdad es que en espíritu nunca se habían separado.

Así, el día de los enamorados acababa, siempre con los castaños compartiendo con las cartas mágicas en la sala, con los ositos Sakura y Shaoran también siendo testigos de la escena y de alguna forma, simbolizando el amor de la pareja, al ritmo de la voz de Canción. En la habitación de la dueña de las cartas, también se vivía amor puro, pero al dulce y a la glotonería, Kero aún no devoraba por completo lo que podría declararse era el amor de su vida; Touya reía junto a la carta Espejo con el reflejo individualizado de la pequeña Sakura de seis años recordando tantos momentos que seguro extrañaría, pero disfrutaba el volver a vivirlos con ese ser mágico que le hacía compañía, en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras que se veía por la ventana como la nieve seguía cayendo y la única iluminación que tenían era justamente el que atravesaba los vidrios de aquel; el padre y la madre habían empezado a cantar una canción que los identificaba, mientras que el que aún era un ser terrenal ejecutaba el piano que hace tanto tiempo, ella utilizaba para enseñar a Touya, esa misma que tenían en la habitación, luego empezando a tararear ambos, se agarraron de las manos sin importar que ella fuera fantasma, al amor entre ellos era más importante, aún con esa condición fisiológica, lograron entrecruzar los dedos empezando a bailar, rememorando viejos tiempos y deseando que aquel momento sea eterno.

Mientras que en la biblioteca, lugar donde empezó todo, había otro ser mágico con las alas guardadas y larga melena plateada, echando un vistazo a la pequeña ventanilla por donde alguna vez, entró el sol luego de capturar a Lluvia y Bosque, observando como la nieve caía y al mismo tiempo alumbraba el rincón en donde se encontraba, aguardando pacientemente que volviera a salir la luna; no sonreía, no por tristeza, solo no lo hacía, mantenía la mirada fija en silencio, pensando profundamente, mientras que una voz desde su interior le decía.

_Estás muy feliz por todos ellos verdad? - Dijo quien él definía como su falsa identidad.

_Tu eres el que dice "muy"…. pero estoy contento por haberlos conocido - Soltó Yue, disfrutando de manera peculiar, pero disfrutando a su manera aquella noche. Confesando eso sí, su felicidad por pertenecer de alguna forma, a aquella familia que disfrutaba del amor en esa noche, él también lo vivía, gozaba de su soledad, sus pensamientos, la compañía de Yukito en su interior y la luna que por cuestiones de clima nada más, estaba ausente, pero estaba allí, también haciéndole compañía.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, me pareció buena idea el compartir con ustedes esta historia. Quién no sueña un día de los enamorados así, al estilo Honey del segundo ending y Tsuki no Shijima, que forma parte de la Banda Sonora de Tsubasa Reservour Chronicle, lo cual me parecen canciones muy acordes, pero ojalá ustedes me acerquen su opinión. Bueno, les deseo un muy Feliz día de los enamorados, a los que no tienen novio o novia, no se amarguen, se puede estar enamorado de la vida, del espíritu, de uno/a mismo/a, de la familia, de los amigos y de lo que hacemos; el amor se traduce de diferentes formas y cada uno tenemos derecho a disfrutarlo, así que gócenlo. Nos vemos , muchas gracias.**


End file.
